The beginnig first sign triceratops skull
by sessrian
Summary: a cave girl trap in a place where she is picked on and ridiculed for secretly learning to do what the boys do little does her tormenters know that soon all their lives will rest in her hands


**Long, long ago when the earth was dark the air was pure, when there was no time and when people were starting out a time were anything was possible. A time when families stayed together and shared stories around the fire. There lived a girl named hydra. Hydra wasn't like the rest of the girl who stayed home learning how to cook and keep up the cave no she rather go out and have fun she liked to go and have little adventures and play pretend with her best friend in the whole world a100 pound baby saber tooth named Sybil . Like most kids her age hydra had to go and learn from the wise ones they would teach them the way of there people. The girls had to learn how to keep the cave clean and how to cook and prepare a fire. While the boys learned how to hunt and work together. Hydra was always more interested in what the boys were doing sure she could do what the girl were doing but she thought there was more meaningful things to learn then that so when all the girls were practicing the basics she would sneak away and go to were the boys were learning and watch them and when everything was over she would go to her secret place and set up a course where she could teach herself what the boys learn as you can imagine she's been doing this for awhile and during all those other times she's gotten caught a few times. But no one ever found out about her secret place where she could do what ever she wanted. Where she could pretend and have adventures but little did she know the biggest adventure of all was about to begin. One day on a day like any other hydra went to school where she was teased and then for some reason they stopped. Hydra with a dirty face looks over in wounder of what everyone was looking at only to see that their looking at Oberon. The hottest, bravest, strongest boy in our little village as well as the meanest. Everyone thinks he will be the next leader of our village and he was gifted but I think he the biggest jerk in all the land. Then all of a sudden the ground starts to shake and the sky turns dark and out of nowhere raptors come and start tearing the place apart and they got some parents as well and everyone was separated kids from parents husbands from wife's. Hydra runs to find her mother calling to her when she finds her she on the ground her leg is bleeding. Hydra asks her mother where her father is she tells her that "your father I'm so sorry sweetie but he gone" "what" says hydra "I'm sorry he dead" a raptor comes out from the bushes "hydra you know the place your father told you about you have to go their run my sweet run and never look back" "but mom" "go now". so she run and she doesn't look back she climbed the hill out of the village and keeps running. The sun goes down and she finds a cave to sleep in for the night. In the middle of the night while hydra was sleeping a sound echoes threw out the cave a pebble rolls towards her she grabs the stick that she kept next to her a figure stands over her she jumps up and hits it over the head. She starts a fire and holds it over it and its Oberon from the village he starts to wake up she goes and sits on a on the other side of the cave. Day broke and he finally wakes up he looks around and then he sees hydra sitting on the other side of the cave he speak " well, well, well if it isn't hydro freak what are you doing here". she lifts her stick high enough for him to see it and says don't make me hit you again. Then she walked out of the cave were are you going Oberon ask I'm going to the safe place hydra says what the safe place it's a place where the village is suppose to go when something bad happens. "Well I've never herd of it" "whatever I'm out of here" "hey wait I'm coming with you" "oh no you're not" "yes I am" "fine". Dam of all the people I get stuck with I get stuck with the biggest jerk of them all "lets just go" hours passed and their stomach started to growl "I'm hungry" "well you're the boy they teach you how to hunt and track so go get something to eat" "yeah but I haven't learned how to throw to kill yet" "well can you at least track" "yeah" " well then go find something while I start a fire I'm forced to learn it I might as well use it" an hour passes and still no sign of Oberon guess I better go look for him. While walking through the jungle she sees a t-rex trying to get something out of a cave ahhh screams comes from the save she starts to keep walking ahhh she recognized those screams it was the other kids from the village and that idiot Oberon. Guess I got to go help she looks around to see what she could use to help them she sees some rocks and veins. She takes the two veins and ties them around a tree then she picks up the biggest rocks she could find and run towards the t-rex and begins to throw them at him she gets his attention he spots her and begins to chase her she runs into the jungle, between the two trees and over the twp veins the t-rex follows behind her he trips over the veins he rolls over on his back and springs to his feet he looks around and walks away Hydra starts to walk to the cave and picks up a stick on the way. Meanwhile in the cave they all try to see who will go and see if the coast is clear a figure appears in the cave "hello it ok the t-rex is gone" "oh great its hydro" she stops as she sees the stick hydra is holding. "I let you out of my sights for an hour and look what you do you get chased into a cave and find these freaks". "Freaks who you callin a freak hydro freak" "don't make me hit you with this I don't care what you all so I'm out of here. Oberon starts to go after her "were are you going" after hydra "what do you mean after hydra what is this be nice to freaks day" "no but she knows were she's going and you don't" "yeah we do" "then why were you all going that way" he point west " you were going the same way" "yeah to find me and hydra some food" "me and hydra what are you a couple now" "no I'm just with her because she know were the safe place is" he storms off after her. Meanwhile Hydra comes to a lake all of a sudden a sound comes from behind her she clutches her stick as something gets closer, and closer and finally jumps out of the bushes. Ahhh were have you been I looked for you after the attack said Hydra me to said Sybil in all of the excitement another sound comes from the bushes. It gets closer, and closer its Oberon and those other losers "what do you want are you all lost" "no" "yeah right admit it" fine we're lost" "whatever hey Oberon says Hydra I found the food now all you need to do is catch it" "ahhh it a saber tooth" oh you idiot she won't hurt you unless you make her or me mad now get to fishin "yeah, yeah I'm fishin I'm fishin" meanwhile Hydra starts a fire. Splash, splash "havin trouble getting that fish Hydra laughs while eating" "yeah, yeah hey were did you get your food" "Sybil caught it hurry up cause when I'm done I'm going with or with out you" 30minutes pass and Hydra is ready to leave "come on you idiot lets go" "but I didn't eat yet" "here" she shoves a fish into his hands but where did you "I had Sybil catch it for you now walk while you eat" he and the other follow behind her day turns to night and they stop in a desert "all right everyone spread out and find wood for a fire" says Tein everyone goes in search of fire wood while Hydra lays down and does nothing "that means you to" "I don't remember anyone naming you leader"  
they did this morning" "well I didn't" "then stay from the fire" "fine I will" she goes a few feet from them dawn begins to break and Hydra wakes early then wakes Sybil and they sneak away from the others day finally breaks and Oberon and Tein are the first to wake and discover that they are gone "I don't understand says Oberon why would she just go with out reason" "well" "well, well what" "me and her argued about who's boss" "what do you mean she is" "but everyone chose me to lead" "but she is the one leading us to the safe place great now because you wanted to be boss" he storms off "where are you going" "away from you" the rest of the group starts to wake "ummm were are Hydra and Oberon" ask one boy "their gone" Tein explains to them what happen so what are we going to do" he asks "we keep moving" they get up and start to walk in the opposite direction. "Where are we going" asked Sybil "to the safe place remember" "so the rest of them know were it is" "Oberon says he's never heard of it and I don't care if they don't ever find their way" "well I guess I don't blame you all of the awful things they did to you". "But how do you know were your going or even if you are going the right way" "because of this" Hydra holds up her right hand showing Sybil the now barely visible scar on her hand "oh my god what is that it the map my dad burned it to my skin just in case the real one ever went missing or occasions like this one". "I can darken it if I need to but there is no need I memorized it and if you look there" Hydra point to a cliff in the far distance "yeah what about it" that's a cliff at home you can see this area from there and in vise versa well still how will we know if we are going the right way"? "my dad says that there are four markers along the way the biggest of witch is the entrance into the safe place" do you know what they look like"? "of course I do they look like dinosaur skulls the first one is in the forest and is a triceratops skull its by a cave entrance". meanwhile Oberon has found a set of fresh saber tooth tiger tracks and proceeds to follow them as he gets closer the tracks get easier to see and when its to late he realizes that he was tracking an adult tiger and not Sybil. The tiger spots him and chases his he quickly turns and runs as fast as he can. The tiger follows behind after awhile the tiger gets tired and stops chasing to busy to notice Oberon keeps running until he's back at the place he started. He sees where the group went and still angry take a different rout. hours pass Hydra and Sybil come to a forest and proceeds to go deeper into it. The grass is tall and there are veins hanging Hydra take some veins and coils them to hang around he she picks up some rocks perfect for making spear heads with and then spots several long sticks that could be the spear itself. She begins to sharpen and shape the rocks to look like spear heads and using the veins ties them to the sticks. The smaller ones she found she used to make arrows then she took a leaf rolled it and tied a vein to make a holder for the arrows after she was prepared she and Sybil bravely walk into the forest unaware of what awaits them. In the forest Hydra finds a stick that would be prefect for her bow she takes a minute to tie a vein to each side and then throws it over her shoulder with the rest of her equipment. They come to three paths "did your father tell you any thing about his" asked Sybil "umm I think no" "great so what do we do now" "he didn't but my mom said that there is supposed to be a special mark that only girls can see the guys don't know about them". "see if you see anything different" "ok" they look around all three path "found it says Hydra look" Sybil take a look at what appears to be a glowing paw print " but I don't understand how did they do this" asked Sybil "I think it was done by a witch doctor" "a witch doctor" "yeah like my mom she taught me how and some other things like how to make antidotes". "really I didn't know your mom was a witch doctor did she teach you anything else" "yeah she taught me how to heal people with water" "cool". Meanwhile the group is trying to find them something to eat they come across a herd of mammoths and attempts to catch one for dinner but it goes horribly wrong the mammoths spots them and chases them down. Just as the mammoths are catching up to them they spot a cave big enough for them to hid in and barely make it into the cave the mammoth comes up behind them and rams the cave with everything they have with a couple more hit's the cave entrance begins to collapses they're trapped in the cave and have no choice but to go deeper and deeper into it. Night begins to fall and Oberon all by his self gets spooked as the wind starts to blow, thunder rumbles and to make matters worst lighting flashes making the trees look like monster all of a sudden he hears a crackle in the trees he can't see what's making the sound then out of no were a huge roar comes from behind. He runs deeper in the forest while running he hits something and gets knocked over rubbing his head he looks to see what hit him he looks and sees Hydra. He leaps for joy and gives her a hug "get off you idiot what's wrong with you" "why did you just leave me behind like that" " why did I what are you my boyfriend or something I don't have to answer to you anyway were are the rest of those freaks" " I don't know I was so upset that you left that I just left to I don't even know what direction they went in" "upset that I left awww did the baby feel all alone and abandoned" "no I just didn't like that you left me with those losers" he take a long pause "so where are we anyway we're in the forest when day break we will start back looking for the first sign to the cave entrance" what sign" "a triceratops skull now go to sleep" "I don't think I want to" "what you afraid we'll leave you again" no admit it yeah you are you big baby" "fine what if I am" please you keep doin that people will think we're together or something" "so what I don't care what anyone else thinks" "neither do I, I just oh shut up and go to sleep". night slowly turns to day and the three get up as they walk they come to two paths "so witch one do we take" "shhh we're lookin" "looking, looking for what the sign of witch path to take" " I found it Sybil says lets go it this way" " wait I don't see any sign" "its magic only girls can see it now come on". meanwhile as the group goes deeper into the cave they are surrounded by creepy sounds and what looks like shadows in the background. They take lefts and rights they decide to take a break and rest for awhile then all of a sudden they here a noise coming from behind them they all jump up and run . While Hydra and the others come to the end of the path "there it is" "what there what is" the first sign the triceratops skull we made it hurry lets go". they enter the cave as they go deeper into the and while walking they bump into the rest of the group. "what how did you get here" asked Hydra "we got trapped in a cave by a mammoth and with no help form you and Oberon wait why are you here" we're going to the safe place nothing has changed" hay what are you doing with her" "none of your business but if you must know we ran into each other in the forest at least we're all together and that's a good thing" " speak for yourself I see nothing good about it" says Hydra. "its good cause now we can all go to the safe place together" "you say so" said Hydra "you to really act like you're going out" says Tein "well we're not so if you're all done talkin lets get this show on the road girls there are special magic making that only we can see so be on the look out. Hours pass and they finally come out of the cave as light shines on them for the first time in since they entered as they come out they over look the mountains and a beautiful meadow.  
**


End file.
